


Unknown Depths

by darkanity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gun Violence, Kidnapped Derek Hale, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, M/M, adorable fucking moments with stiles and derek, everyone hurt ;(, rest will be known later, sad sounds, vomits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkanity/pseuds/darkanity
Summary: Stiles wakes up to an unfamiliar woman nurturing him to health, What Stiles does not know is that The Woman is not human, a banshee or anything He has ever faced or even had a single thought slide past his head even existed.i abandoned this a long time ago and now im back but probably wont continue this :(
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> im posting daily and maybe if im lucky and energised ill make 2 chapters

'' Hey. '' An Unfamiliar, Soft and Calm voice echoed in Stiles' head,

He opens his eyes slowly, Squinting them from the bright light. His head was throbbing as if Someone had hit him with a metal object.

Stiles tensed up a bit, Noticing a Woman with Pure White hair and soft blue eyes, wearing a white button up shirt with a little red bow on her neck and black jeans.

'' How are you feeling? '' The Woman was padding cotton on his forehead, The cotton was covered in blood.

'' Like my brain is being squeezed to death. '' He groaned.

'' I figure you'd feel that. '' She chuckled.

His sight began focusing on the woman. 

'' Before you start spilling questions which I suppose you are thinking about, I'll fill them before you start. '' She said, Placing a little plaster on his forehead.

'' My name is Tori, We aren't far off from where you appeared- Or where we found you-. ''

'' We? Who's We? '' He cut her off as his eyes widened. 

'' Derek and I found you, Though the assbrain is sleeping upstairs so I can't quite get him down here for now. ''

Stiles sat up, Underneath him was a soft couch he had been laying on. '' Are you a werewolf too? ''

'' Mhh, Not exactly. '' She squinted, remaining beside him as he looked around, observing the whole building's interior.

'' Banshee?' '' 

'' No. ''

'' Not even Human? ''

'' Sadly no. ''

He tilted his head to her, needing answers.

'' What I'm going to say probably won't clear things for your question. ''

He blinked.

'' Our kind doesn't really have a name because we are Forgotten and Old, We are basically like- Bigfoot, Myths or whatever you call them. '' 

'' Old- Wait Our kind? There are more of whatever you are? '' 

She nodded,

'' People usually nickname us, though they get more dumber each name. I usually get _Heaven's pet_ or Angelic Creature. I think there was a White fortune nickname thrown around for a while. ''

'' Why? ''

'' We have several abilities, Shape-shifting is one of them. But more logical word for it is `Melting` Because our body just becomes goo and forms into the desired creature. ''

Stiles seated himself comfortably, Actually interested in her story about herself.

'' Each creature has different looks when they become their animal, Like mine are always Pure white fur- or skin with foggy blue eyes. ''

'' What about the others? How do they look like? ''

'' Okay, First. '' She grabbed his shoulders but not in an intimidating way. '' Get yourself cleaned up and I'll tell you, Alright? '' 

Stiles nodded.

Derek woke up to banging on his room's door. '' What is it? '' He said loudly. 

Tori opened the door, '' Grumpy dog. '' She snickered

'' What do you want. ''

'' The Kid woke up and I need your clothes for him. '' 

'' My clothes are too big. ''

'' It's clothes, They aren't going to strangle him. Unless you want him roaming around naked. '' She grinned

'' What- No! ''

'' Then surrender clothes to me. ''

'' Fine, Grab them from my drawer. '' 

She giggled, hopping over to his drawer and snatched a few of his jeans, shirts and jackets that she found likeable. 

'' Don't take all of it! '' 

'' Yeah yeah. '' She mumbled, '' Do you want to go down to talk to him? ''

'' I'll be in a minute. '' He rubbed his face.

She stuck her tongue out before leaving.

Stiles was on the couch, Thinking about what happened before They found him.

'' Kid, I got you some of grumpy's clothes. '' She gave it to him, sitting beside him

'' Thanks, By the way, What happened before you found me? '' He looked at her.

She paused for a little, thinking. '' We don't know actually, We just found you unconscious in the alley way with a bloodied crowbar beside you and a cut on your temple. '' 

'' Which still hurts like hell by the way. '' He rubbed the plaster.

'' It will ease off eventually. '' She messed up his hair, chuckling

'' I'll go change because my clothes _stink._ ''

She nodded as Stiles scurried to the bathroom. 

Derek walked down the stairs. '' Where's Stiles? ''

She looked over. '' He's in the bathroom cleaning himself up. ''

'' Okay. '' He walked to the couch, waiting for Stiles to finish.

'' What do you think happened to him? ''

'' Before we found him? ''

She nodded, looking at him

'' I don't have any theories so far. ''

She paused. '' Has his friends called you about him? If he had been missing for a few hours? or a day. ''

'' Not yet, I don't think they know He's missing. ''

'' Do you think he was kidnapped? ''

'' I mean- He wasn't tortured so Maybe it was just a freak accident someone hitting him with the crowbar. ''

'' Really? A _Freak Accident?_ , So you think someone ran around with a crowbar and happened to wack Stiles' head with it, dragged him to the alley and left him there? ''

'' Then what? Obviously If he was kidnapped they would have tortured him for- something. ''

'' Let's just hope the kid remembers so we can actually stop theorising and get to the fact. ''

Stiles walked out, wearing an oversized black sweater with jeans. '' These clothes are big. '' 

He looked at Derek and waved, '' Hey Sourwolf. '' Smirking.

'' God you make me wish We left you in that alley way. '' 

'' But you didn't and now you have to live with that _regretful_ decision you chose and put on yourself. '' He smiled, hopping over to the couch and sitting down. 

'' Ready for story time? '' She looked at Stiles, Smiling

He nodded, '' First I wanna know how you both met each other. ''

'' I- '' Derek looked at her and back at Stiles

'' Hm, How do I put this. '' She thought.

'' It can't be that hard- can it? '' 

'' How old are you? '' She looked at him , glaring into his **soul**

'' Twenty-two, And by that question I figure you had sex with him. ''

'' No! We dated and _then_ we had sex, I wasn't a one night stand. '' She frowned.

Derek stared at her for actually saying that in front of Stiles.

'' How long have you been dating? '' 

'' Mmm T- '' She noticed Derek's intimidating stare. 

'' Too personal. '' She patted Stile's leg. 

'' Awh, Okay. ''

'' Anyways, You wanted to know how the other creatures looked like? '' She said as she fixed her hair into a bun. 

Stiles nodded, Making himself comfortable on the couch as he was about to listen to her.

She stood up and sat on the table in front of Stiles, Derek joining Stiles on the couch beside him. 

'' Some of the creatures stay in their Human forms as to not cause suspicion that they were not human while Most of them decided to roam around as an animal in the woods, Actually- There are like a little amount of us who stay in their human forms, But they are still deadly. ''

'' How deadly? '' Stiles looked slightly scared, just not terrified.

'' Like you know, most creatures or- like Derek, We all have Alpha's and ranks, We have our own Alpha but only an Alpha, The Alpha creature is the most dangerous as it can Control the other creatures, even me, They can control us into making things we don't want to do, Though they aren't very controlling and only do it when necessary. ''

Stiles without realising it had leaned on Derek's shoulder while listening to Tori, Even Derek didn't notice him on his shoulder but Tori noticed and She didn't say anything as it was too **fucking adorable** and didn't want to ruin it.

'' You said only the deadly ones remain human, How deadly are you? '' Stiles was curious.

'' Well, If i was fighting with a human, They'd be dead in less than a second, But if it was a creature? It would take a few scratches and blood but I know my techniques. ''

Derek wanted in on the questions. '' How many deadly ones are there? ''

'' Hm, I'll be naming the ones that actually exist in my knowledge and you can just ask about them. ''

She continued. '' The Alpha creature is the first, Black creature is the second. '' Tori seemed a little dreamy about the _Black Creature_ name. '' Third is Berserker and Nightmare Creature- though i think they are like partner in crimes right now. ''

'' What do they call you? The White creature? '' He snickered, not knowing it was actually her real name. 

'' Yeah, They call me White creature. '' 

'' Oh. '' Stiles didn't even realize. 

'' So there is- White creature and Black creature? What is he, your brother? '' Derek tilted his head.

'' No, To be honest I don't know why we are both basically the opposite colours of each other, His form is pitch black with white patterns and foggy purple eyes. ''

'' Also, You mentioned having abilities and shape shifting- or `melting` is one of them, What are the other abilities? ''

'' Yeah, You never told me any of it. '' Derek frowned.

'' Basically, Each Creature has their own Abilities but always Shape shifting is one of them, I happen to have Camouflage, Body mutations like. '' She'd lift up her hand, her finger becoming white and gooey looking with an extended claw growing. '' Always white. '' It melted back to normal. 

Stiles looked impressed, '' Can you add wings? '' She shook her head. 

'' I can't keep them for so long, It drains me of energy though I can keep up like a claw, horns and whatever for quite a while, Just not as big as wings. ''

'' Any other questions? Even from you Derek. '' She looked at both of them. 

'' I've got one! '' Stiles squawked. 

'' Shoot. '' Tori said, She actually enjoyed talking about herself and her abilities. 

'' What can animal can you melt into? '' 

'' Every Animal, Extinct or not- Actually! I can become a _dragon_ though when I became it I was out of energy for a week or two. ''

'' Really!? '' Stiles looked actually happy at that information. '' Can you become a Dog? ''

Soon enough, Tori became a White dog with blue foggy pupil-less eyes, Wagging their tail. 

'' I'm so happy I got wacked on the head by someone to meet you. '' 

Tori returned to herself. '' Speaking of wacking your head, How do you feel? ''

Stiles thought about it. '' Now that you mention it, I'm feeling more better when you were explaining about Creatures to me. '' 

Tori stood up, '' Why don't you go rest it out then? We can share a bed. '' Tori winked, smirking as Stiles choked at that statement. 

'' What- '' 

Derek coughed '' No- ''

'' I can become a dog or a small animal to cuddle up, not taking much space If that makes you feel better. ''

Stiles thought about it. '' You can? '' 

She nodded, Stiles smiled at that idea. '' Why not?, It won't be creepy if I was an domestic animal. '' 

Derek looked at Stiles, '' You sure? ''

He nodded quickly, smiling like a little toddler getting their new bicycle 

'' Go upstairs on the left and That's _our_ room. '' She smiled, Stiles hopped up, running upstairs.

'' He's like the child I always wanted. '' She giggled. 

'' He's like the child I _never_ wanted. '' He crossed his arms. 

'' He wasn't that bad! He's adorable! '' She protested, looking upset at Derek

'' Seriously? '' He would squint at her, '' When you get to stay with him for a long time, Then you tell me how much of a pain in the ass he becomes. '' 

'' Sure, It's not like you both were leaning on each other while I was explaining. '' She smirked, Derek's eyes widened as he became flustered

'' What- No- We didn't! '' He exclaimed, looking away.

'' Oh my god. '' She covered her mouth, '' Are you actually flustered? Is Alpha Derek Hale flustered because A Little kid was leaning on him and He doesn't want to admit his feelings~ '' Derek stood up, walking to his room as Tori began laughing hysterically.

Shortly after Tori became a little ferret and ran up to Stiles' and Her room and Both of them eventually Fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you get confused on certains parts just comment the part you find confusing and ill reply to you in a few- probably


	2. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles starts remembering what happened before Tori and Derek found him.

Stiles woke up instantly, He was covered in sweat and breathing fast. He looked over to Tori who was as a Ferret and still sleeping, It calmed him down knowing She was beside him. 

He giggled quietly, petting the Small white Ferret as it rolled on it's back and Purred while He was petting it.

'' You awake? '' He yawned. 

The Ferret nodded, The Ferret began growing and eventually She ended up in her Human form.

'' Is everything Alright with you? You're sweating badly. '' She tilted her head.

'' Uh- Yeah, Just a small nightmare. '' He shrugged.

'' Uhuh. If it was a small nightmare you wouldn't look like you just saw a ghost. '' 

'' I'm fine, If you ask me again I won't be fine. '' Stiles got up, fixing his shirt and running his hand through his hair.

'' Just making sure, How's your head? '' 

'' I don't feel anything so I figure my brain is intact. ''

'' You know what else is great? '' She smirked. '' I can now tell Derek You and I slept together. '' 

'' We did not!- Not in that way. '' He crossed his arms, 

Tori laughed, '' It's fine, If we did actually sleep together I would be wearing something much sexier~ '' She winked, Standing up and fixing her hair by the drawer. 

'' Would you sleep with me if- We were into each other? '' Stiles squinted his eyes.

'' Is that a question or a proposal? '' She looked at him, sticking her tongue out. '' And sure~ I'd sleep with you but I don't have hots for you. But I know who does~ '' She said in a teasing way.

'' Who?? '' His eyes widened. 

'' Hmm, I can't tell you that honeypot. '' She giggled, leaving the room.

'' Damn. '' Stiles was now alone in the room with his- or what's left of his thoughts. 

He was trying to remember what his nightmare was But only could remember partial of it, He walked to the drawer which had a mirror on top and Lifted his shirt, He looked very closely at his chest, noticing a few pink-ish marks that looked like knife wounds but he had never seen them before. '' Where did you guys come from? '' He questioned himself, tracing his hand over them. He winced slightly as they felt slightly painful which was a sign that it was not that long ago. A Thought ran across his head, _Was he tortured but didn't remember? Did he get kidnapped?,_ Stiles thought, He dropped his shirt and walked downstairs to Derek and Tori talking in the kitchen.

'' Heya Honeypot~ '' She turned to Stiles, winking.

Derek turned around, '' Good morning. '' and waved '' There's Some fresh Coffee if you want any. '' He pointed at the counter with a mug filled with coffee.

'' Awh, You brewed me a coffee, How sweet? '' Stiles ran over, snatching the Mug and sipping from it. '' What were you both talking about? ''

'' Stuff. '' She shrugged,

'' Unimportant stuff. '' Derek leaned on the counter behind him, holding his cup.

'' Sure. '' Stiles glared at them, '' If it was unimportant, Are you going to tell me? '' He smirked behind his coffee cup.

'' Probably not, It's not like you'll die without knowing it. '' He looked at both of them. 

'' How'd you sleep? I forgot to ask you. '' She looked at Stiles. 

'' Warm thanks to you. '' He snickered. '' But yeah. ''

'' I'm pretty hot~ '' She giggled, turning towards Derek. '' Don't you agree? '' 

'' Sure. '' He shrugged, finishing his coffee and placing it on the counter. 

Stiles remembered, He placed his coffee down. '' By the way, I found these things on me right after you left the room. '' He lifted up his shirt to show his Marks,

Derek looked at them and So did Tori. '' What the hell are they? '' She squinted at them.

'' I don't know- They feel fresh because When I poked them it hurt. ''

'' They're knife wounds, like as if someone scratched you. '' Derek looked up at Stiles. 

'' Stiles did you get tortured before we found you? '' Tori looked up at him too, concern on her face.

'' I-I don't know but I think? '' Stiles hesitated. '' I think they were treated too because It didn't feel very bad. ''

'' It's torture, Stiles. It's still _bad._ '' 

'' What did they torture you for? Do you remember anything about it? '' Derek looked slightly worried. 

Stiles shook his head. '' No. '' 

'' It's fine, What _do_ you remember? '' 

'' Uhm, It's very foggy but All i can remember is just me being tied up in a chair. '' Stiles shrugged. 

'' Did you see Who kidnapped you? '' She said, still concerned. 

'' I mean- I think I can remember red eyes? They weren't glowing like yours Derek but just- Plain red eyes. '' 

Tori sighed, '' Let's hope they don't come after you again. ''

'' We will keep an eye on you meanwhile we try to figure out who kidnapped you and why. '' Derek looked at Tori and then at Stiles. 

Stiles nodded. '' I'm hungry. '' He looked up at them both. 

'' I'll cook something, What do you both want? '' Tori looked at them.

Derek shrugged but Stiles was in joy and squealed '' Pancakes! '' 

She chuckled, nodding and walking over to the cabinets, grabbing a few ingredients.

A Few hours later Stiles was on the couch, asleep and leaning on Derek but He didn't mind it until Stiles would wake up so he can make a _fuss_ about it. 

Tori was sitting beside Stiles too, Making Stiles in between both Derek and Tori.

'' What do you think they tortured him for? '' Tori whispered as to not wake up Stiles.

'' I don't know, Maybe for Scott and the pack? '' 

'' Right but What has red eyes but they aren't glowing just like yours? '' 

'' No clue, Maybe it was another supernatural being hunting the pack? ''

'' I hope not, Poor Kid always the first one to get kidnapped for information about the pack. ''

'' Mhm. '' Derek felt a slight soft spot for Stiles, as he is basically allowing him to rest on his shoulder.

'' Has his friends spoke to you about Stiles? '' 

'' Yeah, Scott messaged me and asked where Stiles was. '' Derek glanced at Stiles then back at Tori. '' They'll be arriving tomorrow but I think It's best if we keep him here for a while. '' 

A Minute of silence breaks. 

'' Derek, Do you think it's a Creature that's hunting Stiles? '' Tori had an actual worried facial expression and so did her voice sound worried. '' The Plain red eyes, Treating his wounds to not let him die so it could keep on torturing? ''

'' Who do you think is it? '' 

'' I mean- I don't know but who could it be? The only ones i know with that technique is Berserker but He doesn't go after supernatural creatures, Why would he be hunting Stiles for information? '' 

Derek shrugged. Stiles groaned slightly, moving his head closer to Derek but still asleep, That made Tori smile as it was again- **fucking adorable.**

'' You both are adorable together. '' She looked at Stiles then at Derek. '' You sure you don't have any _feelings_ for the kid? '' 

'' No. '' He death stared Tori. 

'' Okay. '' She obviously doubted that. Tori then rested her head on the couch. '' Did you tell Scott about me? I don't want an intense growling competition. ''

'' There's not gonna be any `growling competition` Tori. ''

'' Right It's not like I'm the Creature who no one knows even exists and some think we are a myth because we are so damn old. '' She crossed her arms

'' It's going to be fine if you just don't- mention it. '' Derek looked at her as she was just staring up at the ceiling.

'' Okay _dad._ '' She huffed, resting her eyes but still awake.

'' How long do you think we're going to keep him here? ''

'' No idea but as long as it takes, Besides It's not like you want him to leave because you both are so cute with each other. '' She smirked

'' Shut up. '' Derek groaned in the back of his throat. 

A Knock was heard on the door, No one answered and it led to banging on the door which awoke all three of them. '' Stop banging on the damn door! '' Tori climbed out of the couch, rushing to the door and opening the door, Being greeted with Scott, Allison, Lydia and Jackson, who was not in a good mood. Tori glared at them in silence as they looked at her. '' Remind me who you all are again? '' She rubbed her face.

'' Derek told us he found Stiles and brought him here? '' 

'' Oh yeah. '' She turned around, allowing them in. They all walked inside and Noticed Stiles on the couch as he waved at them all. '' Hey Scott. '' 

'' Are you okay!? '' Scott rushed over to Stiles and embraced him with a hug. 

'' Yeah I'm fine. '' Stiles chuckled, patting Scott's back. 

'' Where the hell were you!? '' Lydia stepped in. '' You were missing for days! '' 

'' I don't know where i was- They found me though! '' Stiles tried to cool them

They all looked at Tori and then at Stiles. '' Who's she? '' Scott looked confused, Though Jackson looked at her for longer. 

Tori waved at Jackson '' Heya. ''

'' Hello. '' Jackson squeaked and just kept staring at her. 

Lydia stepped on Jackson's foot and It snapped him back. '' Ow- '' He looked over at Lydia. 

Tori chuckled. '' My name is Tori by the way, I helped Stiles recover. '' She looked at all of them.

They all looked back at Derek. '' Where'd you find him? ''

'' We found him in an alley way with a crowbar beside him, He was unconscious by then. ''

'' Someone hit me on the head with it. '' He rubbed his head.

'' Are you alright now? '' Scott looked at him.

Stiles nodded. 

A Few minutes later they were all talking to each other, Stiles was just remaining silent, 

His vision became slightly blurry and he felt dizzy, Swaying around as a soft little whimper escaped his mouth.

Tori looked over to Stiles. '' Stiles? ''

Stiles then collapsed, everything becoming black and the last thing he heard was Tori shout his name.


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets to know a little more about his Kidnapping and also has a few new information about the Creatures,  
> Tori makes a horrific discovery about Stiles' kidnapping

Stiles squinted his eyes, his vision still focusing and All he could see was the ceiling along with Tori's blue eyes.

'' Morning Honeypot. '' Tori was sitting beside him on the bed, They were in their own room.

'' What- '' Stiles sat up, swaying slightly side to side, Tori held his shoulders and kept him balanced. 

'' You blacked out on us, Know what that's about? '' He would look at her, blinking

'' I mean- not really, All I felt was like, pressure building on my eyes and chest and then just woke up here. ''

'' I'm not a doctor but I think that's just- I don't know what that was to be honest. '' She'd place her hand on Stiles' leg in a comforting way. '' How're you feeling now? ''

Stiles looked around, realising they were alone and looked back at Tori. '' 'M fine, just tired. '' He shook his head. '' Where are the others? ''

'' Downstairs, Scott looked pretty worried about you, Everyone did. '' She chuckled. 

He'd huff. '' I keep having flashes of the same place I saw when I was kidnapped, Every time I sleep for a long time I keep remembering. ''

'' What do you remember? '' Tori had concern in her voice, though it sounded very soft and soothing to Stiles.

'' There was two people, A Woman and a Man. The Man had red eyes and the Woman had dark purple but- no pupils? '' He looked confused at the pupil-less part.

She thought for a moment, and realisation hits her in the face. '' Stiles, I know who they are. But escaping them will be the hardest thing you will end up facing. '' 

'' Who are- '' Derek opened the door, noticing Stiles awake and sitting.

'' Hey Sourwolf. '' He chuckled, But Tori had a really worried expression on her face towards Derek.

'' Tori? What's wrong? '' He walked over. Stiles looked at her and noticed her worrying look.

'' We've got to go downstairs and talk with the others. Stiles is remembering but It's really bad Derek. '' She stood up.

'' Okay, We'll sort it out. '' Derek looked at Stiles. '' Can you stand up? ''

Stiles nodded, seeming fit and healthy enough to walk and run around. 

All three of them walked downstairs to the pack, Scott looked at Stiles in a relief.

'' Hey, You okay? '' Scott patted Stiles' shoulder as Stiles nodded.

'' Just a black out, I'll be fine. '' He chuckled.

'' Guys, We know who Kidnapped Stiles but I have to warn you. '' They all looked at Tori. '' Stiles' Kidnappers are the most Dangerous Creatures and Both of them paired together will make things even harder for us, Including Me. So all I'm asking is for you to be extra more careful around them. '' She huffed, clearly upset.

'' What do you mean? '' Scott looked up at Tori, '' We've dealt with a lot of Supernatural beings so Why can't this be any different? '' He crossed his arms

'' Because I know them and I know how they deal with Problems, They never give mercy to anyone and they will kill you in a second. '' 

'' Who are they Tori? '' Derek and Stiles looked at her.

She hesitated saying their name but rolled with it. '' Nightmare and Berserker creature. '' 

Stiles paused for a minute. '' Wait didn't you mention those as the most dangerous while you were describing your kind? '' Tori nodded at him.

'' Your kind? You're not human? '' The pack questioned her, 

Tori sighed. '' Not human but something much older and ancient, Stiles will explain because I'm too tired to go into an essay. '' She smiled, looking at Stiles.

'' Why me?? '' Stiles frowned. 

'' Because, You're talkative and you need to _talk_ to them, Considering the black out. '' Tori patted his shoulder, grabbing Derek's arm and walking to the kitchen with him.

While Stiles explained the other what Tori was, Derek and her were trying to think of a way to keep Stiles safe. 

'' What do you think we should do? '' Derek looked at her, Tori looked like she was going to have a panic attack.

'' I don't know- Derek, the last time I was with them they nearly killed me, I don't want to deal with them now- not ever. '' Tori's breathing was fast and quick.

'' Hey, It'll be fine. I'll keep them from hurting you and Stiles. '' He held Her shoulders, trying to calm her down

'' I'm scared Derek. '' Her voice was very quiet, sounding like a whimper 

'' Everything will be okay, We will deal with them together. ''

Derek's voice seemed to cool her down. Tori looked down, seeming tired, '' I don't want to feel what I felt when I was with them before. '' She looked back up to him, His hands sliding down to her hands to comfort her more. 

'' We will deal with this, I promise. ''

Tori huffed, nodding. '' We have to keep Stiles and the others away from them, We can't let them get to their heads. ''

Derek nodded, '' Yeah, If they find us we will be well prepared. ''

Tori hugged Derek, Thanking him for comforting and preventing a Panic attack from occurring, Tori dug her face beside his neck and on his shoulder. '' Thanks. '' 

Stiles ran over to the kitchen, '' I'm finished explaining after what feels like 10 years. '' Tori snickered.

'' The longer the better- in every way~ '' She snickered, walking past them and to the Pack. 

'' Do you guys have any questions lingering in your heads? '' She clapped her hands together,

'' Yeah, How many of you are there? '' Allison asked, tilting her head

'' A Few hundreds. '' Tori responded, smiling

'' Do you know how to kill them? '' Scott then asked. 

Tori paused for a few. '' Yes, All Creatures have the same weakness, Including me. Our weakness is Crystallised Poison. '' She squinted. '' It will not kill us but it make us weak enough to be killed with any fatal hits like humans. ''

'' Is there any other weakness? '' Lydia stepped forwards

'' Well- It's not a fatal weakness but it will hurt like a son of a bitch, Loud high pitched sounds will hurt. '' She looked at Lydia. '' You're a Banshee right? '' 

Lydia nodded. '' A Banshee's scream will be painful around us, So just- don't scream around me Okay? '' She placed her hands on Lydia's shoulders as She nodded again. 

'' Jackson? You going to ask a question like the others? '' Jackson snapped his head towards her. 

'' Uh- '' He quickly nodded. '' Are you single? '' The others looked at him, a few snickering and a few giggling.

'' Mm, Wouldn't you like to know~ '' She winked at him, sticking her tongue out. '' Anyways, You all go home and rest, We have to do a lot of planning tomorrow. '' 

They all nodded, '' What about Stiles? '' Scott looked at Him then at her.

'' We have to keep Stiles with us, They will be after him since the kidnapping and If we leave Stiles alone They might kill him when they find him, He'll be safer here than out there. '' Tori messed with Stiles' hair, him giggling.

'' Besides, Tori is pretty warm. '' Stiles looked up at Tori, grinning and then back at Scott.

Scott huffed, '' Okay, Just please keep him out of trouble? '' Derek and Tori nodded. 

'' Of course. '' She chuckled.

An hour after they left; Stiles was sitting on the couch reading a book which was called _Supernatural,_ Tori hopped over, '' What're you reading? '' She wrapped her arm around Stiles' shoulder.

'' Supernatural, These books are bloody amazing! '' Tori snickered, looking at Stiles. '' What? '' He looked up at her, unsure why she was snickering. 

'' Nothingg~ ''

'' Right, I'm about to finish the book anyways. '' Stiles looked around. '' Where's Derek? '' 

'' He went out to get a few groceries since we're running out, Why don't I keep you company while you read this _Fantastic_ Book? '' She smiled, crossing her legs together on the couch and looking at the book. Stiles nodded. 

He basically began explain to her about Supernatural, She looked interested but. :))

'' Which do you like out of the duo? '' She looked at Stiles. 

'' Dean, He's my favourite with his sarcastic lines. '' Tori chuckled. 

'' I bet, He's mine too. '' She smirked, Stiles was still unclear why she kept smirking at him.

'' You barely read the book and you already have a Favourite? '' He'd looked at her, tilting his head. 

'' Yeah, He sounds cute~ '' She winked.

'' It's a book, Tori, Not real. '' He squinted at her.

'' Mm~ , Just imagine if it was all real? '' She shook Stiles' shoulder. 

'' Ow, Are you really into a book?? '' 

'' Mainly into the Character. '' She stuck her tongue out, '' The book is good but the Character is better~~ '' 

Stiles looked oddly confused at that comment, '' You keep on having your fantasies while I keep reading okay? '' 

'' Oh I already am~ '' She looked back at the book.

It took a while until Derek came back, Both Stiles and Tori were asleep on the couch with the book on Stiles' lap. He'd place the groceries on the counter of the kitchen and walked over to Stiles and Tori, He carried Stiles carefully in a bridal style fashion and walked to their bedroom, Laying him down on the bed and Placing the sheet over him, Keeping him warm and tight. He looked at Stiles for a minute or two before heading back downstairs for Tori, He carried her too and As He carried her she became the Ferret in his hands, He placed the Ferret on the bed besides Stiles. Out of pure instinct, He _kissed_ Stiles' Forehead; Though He was confused why he did that, But he didn't complain, As Derek was leaving their room.

Stiles smiled in his sleep.


	4. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles enjoys his time with Tori until they are both in danger.

Stiles woke up, yawning and sat up while looking around the room. It was still dark outside and looked at Tori; who was as a Ferret currently. He smiled, seeing the Ferret beside him made him feel Happy and safe. He stood up and silently walked downstairs without making a single creak of the doors or the wooden floor and scurried to the Kitchen, grabbing a midnight snack. He then paused as he heard the floors creak upstairs and it started to come down the stairs, Stiles peeked to the Staircase and Sighed in relief as it was Derek walking down the stairs and not Tori- wait, _Should he feel comfortable that it was Derek and not Tori?_ He thought. 

'' What're you doing up? '' Derek's voice sounded really tired and deep :))

Stiles turned around to face Derek. '' Midnight snack, felt peckish and couldn't sleep. You? ''

'' I could hear your heartbeat move to the kitchen and It woke me up. '' Derek looked at him, crossing his arms.

'' Awh~ Are you that focused on my Heartbeat? '' He grinned, Derek seemed unimpressed.

'' No, I don't like being robbed. '' A slight stare down happened after that was mentioned.

Stiles creeped to the fridge, snatching a chocolate bar. '' Right. '' 

'' Are you going to bed? '' Derek rose an eyebrow, Stiles shrugged

'' If I can even go to bed I'll go to bed. '' He smiled, eating the chocolate bar. '' Why do you ask anyways? '' 

'' Well- '' Derek thought very quickly. '' We have to plan on how to find the Creatures before they find us and I need your head straight and clear. ''

'' Fine fine! '' Stiles finished his chocolate bar and walked past Derek. '' Goodnight. '' He turned to Derek before heading up to his room.

'' Night. '' He nodded, watching him go to his room.

Derek huffed, running his hand through his hair and walking up to his room and eventually fell asleep.

A Few hours later Derek woke back up and yawned, stepping out of his bed and fixing his hair quickly then headed out of his room, He realised Tori and Stiles had changed clothes and Were about to leave the building. '' Where do you think you both are going? '' He walked down the stairs to the Duo.

'' We are going to head out to buy a few things like clothes and stuff. '' Tori waved him off. '' Plus being locked up in here is going to make me lose my mind. ''

'' While two dangerous creatures are trying to hunt you down? You're not going anywhere. '' Derek crossed his arms.

'' I can't breathe in here! I _need_ fresh air or I will choke to death. '' Stiles frowned, '' We will only be gone for maximum 2 hours. '' He had puppy eyes on him.

Derek glared at Stiles then at Tori, caving. '' Fine, 2 hours I better see you back here by then or I will rip your lungs out myself. '' 

'' Thank you! '' Stiles grabbed Tori's arm and rushed them out before waving at Derek; Derek waved back at them. 

'' Shit. '' He mumbled under his breath. 

Stiles and Tori entered a clothes shop somewhere a little further from Derek's house.

'' Let's try to find you clothes first. '' Tori said as they walked to the men's section.

Stiles clapped, happy that He's outside and actually breathing fresh air- and because he gets to spend time with Tori. 

As they were both selecting clothes for Stiles, A Woman walked over to Tori. '' Cute kid. '' The Woman smiled and Tori turned over to her.

'' He's not my kid- He's a friend. '' She chuckled.

'' Oh! I'm sorry! He just looks very young and I mistook you as his mother. '' The woman laughed.

'' It's fine- '' All of a sudden a gunshot was heard, Multiple screaming was heard too as The Woman in front of Tori had fallen on her, Dead from being shot in her back. 

Stiles flinched extremely hard, hiding behind Tori and Both of them crouched, Tori turning towards Stiles. '' Tori- '' He looked scared. 

'' It will be alright, We'll be alright. '' She whispered, comforting Stiles but His eyes widened as the Masked Gunman was Behind Tori. '' Stiles?- ''

Another Shot was heard, The Man emptied a bullet into Tori's Spine; Her falling into Stiles. '' Tori! '' Stiles caught her,

'' Tori!? '' He shook her but she never responded, Tears grew in Stiles' eyes as He just witnessed a Man shoot Tori dead in her spine, 

The Man noticed Stiles, Aiming his Pistol at Stiles' head but never pulled the trigger. '' Aren't you a pretty one? '' Stiles looked up at the Man, terrified, shaking and tears streaming down his face. 

He walked over to Stiles as he tried Crawling back but ended up hitting a wall. '' Please don't kill me. '' His voice was trembling.

'' Now why would I harm a Pretty boy like you? You already look dead as I shot your girlfriend in the back. '' The Man laughed. Stiles threw a random metal object at him out of anger for shooting Tori, The metal object struck the man in the face, He groaned as he gained his balance and Whipped Stiles in the face with his Pistol, Ultimately knocking Stiles over to his side and he curled himself, shaking badly. '' That wasn't nice. '' The man aimed his Gun at Stiles, He peeked through his hand and realised the Pistol aimed at him, He then shut his eyes tightly as he expected a bullet to go through him. 

It took a second before Stiles heard A man scream but it was then cut by a gurgling sound, Hearing the gun drop and a body hit the ground. Stiles took a minute to look at what happened, He opened his eyes though his Vision was blurry from the fear. He noticed a figure behind the Corpse of what used to be the Gunman's. His vision cleared slightly and realised that the Figure was Tori, Her fingers were claws and bloodied as the Man's throat had been ripped out of him. '' T-Tori..? '' His voice was still shaky. 

'' Are you alright? '' Tori rushed over to him, her fingers returning to normal but remaining bloodied but she used the man's shirt to clean the blood off before going to Stiles. 

'' I saw you...you- get shot in the _spine._ '' Stiles looked at her, his tears drying up on his cheeks. '' How are you even moving..? You should be- crippled and not even talking- '' 

'' Benefits of being a creature. '' She smiled, patting Stiles on the shoulder. '' Did he hurt you?- '' Stiles hugged Tori, But paused due to feeling blood on Tori's back on where she was 'shot'.

'' I'm fine, are you still bleeding? '' Tori looked at his hands, Shaking her head.

'' It's okay, My wound closed itself after my spine got shattered by the bullet. '' Tori placed her hand on his cheek, turning him to the side. '' He hit you pretty bad. '' 

'' Want the truth? '' Stiles looked at her, 

'' Yeah. '' 

'' My head hurts like a bitch. '' He chuckled as he rubbed his tears away. 

'' C'mon, Let's go back home. '' She helped Stiles up but he wobbled. 

'' I'm tired. '' 

'' Want me to carry you home? '' Stiles nodded as She lifted him into her arms and carried him bridal style. 

Tori drove them both back home, Stiles was asleep in the car. She then carried him inside while Derek was on the couch. 

'' We're home. '' She had Stiles on her arms 

'' Final- '' Derek looked over to his shoulder and noticed Stiles being carried by Tori. '' What happened to him? '' He'd jump over the couch and hurried over to Stiles, who was currently sleeping on Tori. 

'' The Shop Stiles and I were in got robbed and- I'll explain later. '' Tori looked really tired, Healing herself drained her energy.

'' Go rest, I'll tend to Stiles. '' Derek grabbed Stiles carefully. Tori just collaped on the couch, quickly falling asleep.

Derek placed Stiles in his bed and in his room, He tended to the cut on his cheek and plastered it. Stiles groaned slightly, shifting for a comfortable position, which happened to be his hand on Derek's arm. Derek placed his sheets over Stiles, making him warm. Derek sighed, patting Stiles' shoulder slightly and not hard enough to wake him up. 

Stiles unconsciously rolled to his side, Ultimately hugging Derek and Keeping him beside him, Derek just laid down beside him, Eventually falling asleep.


	5. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a few wholesome moments with Derek  
> Tori, Stiles and Derek plan on hunting the Creatures that kidnapped Stiles for the reason that they'll be finding out eventually.

Derek opened his eyes slowly, groaning and rubbing his face. He then froze as he felt someone moving beside him and had forgotten that he slept beside _Stiles_ the entire night. 

He silently got out of the bed, trying to sneak out of the room without waking Stiles up so It wouldn't be so awkward for the both of them.

Derek froze, hearing the bed shift and He didn't want to look behind him but the anxiety was too much so he turned around. Stiles was sitting and looking at him, having a wide grin on his face. 

'' Don't you dare. '' Derek death stared Stiles, He didn't want to hear it. 

'' What? I wasn't going to say anything bad. '' Stiles kept his grin but Derek didn't like the grin. '' I was going to say I slept well. ''

'' Stiles, If you tell Tori about this I swear I _will_ dump you into the garbage bin and throw you outside. '' 

Stiles had an innocent face, but the grinning made it worse for Derek. '' You're the one who slept beside me and I didn't ask but I'm not complaining either. '' He stuck his tongue out.

'' I sure am. '' Derek grumbled. '' Call Scott and tell him to come here with the rest so we can finally plan what we can do about the creatures. ''

'' Fine fine. '' Stiles grabbed his phone and began texting Scott, He then looked up and realised Derek was Shirtless, going through his dresser for a new shirt as Stiles stared at the mirror that was facing Derek.

He looked at the mirror and saw Stiles staring at him from the mirror. '' Stiles you're staring. '' 

'' What- '' Stiles quickly shook his head. '' Not- '' He looked away.

Derek grabbed a shirt from his dresser and wore it, Stiles having a sad frown from the loss of Derek's _impossibly handsome torso._

'' Stiles, What happened back at the Shop? Tori told me it was robbed before she just- collapsed on the couch. '' Derek turned to Stiles, 

'' Well- uh. '' Stiles ran his hand through his hair. '' I heard Tori talking to a woman who mistook her as being my Mom- Then we heard guns being fired in the shop and screaming- a lot of screaming. '' Stiles looked at his hands, They were shaking and he hid them under the sheets. '' The woman fell on Tori, we crouched and- '' 

'' And? ''

'' The next thing i knew Tori was next to fall on me- I shook her but she was- or I thought she was dead. '' Stiles was still looking at his hand under the sheets, '' The guy hit me in the face with the Pistol after I threw something at his face, I don't know what I threw at him I just grabbed it. Then All of a sudden the guy just- fell with blood spattered on the ground since his throat was ripped out by Tori. '' 

'' This is why I don't want you or Tori going outside, There are monsters out there who aren't even supernatural and just want to hurt. '' Derek crossed his arms, but felt sympathy for Stiles though he didn't show it. 

'' It was a 1 out of 50 chance of walking into a Shop that was about to be Shot up and You can possibly blame me for wanting fresh air. '' Stiles glared up at Derek. 

He huffed, Pocketing his hands. '' I know, I know. It's just that- You're human, Stiles, You could have easily been shot and could have died and It makes me mad knowing that I wasn't there to rip the man's throat out myself. '' 

It became quiet for a little. 

'' Anyways, You said we were going to plan on finding the Creatures? '' Derek nodded, 

'' Get changed, Showered or whatever, I'll be downstairs. '' Derek left the room, leaving Stiles alone in his room.

After Stiles had showered and gotten changed He walked downstairs. Waiting for him were Scott, Tori and Derek.

'' Where are the rest? '' Stiles glanced around, 

'' They're still at home, I told them I'd text them If we needed them. '' Stiles looked at Scott.

'' But we do need them, right? We can't find or even fight the creatures without everyone. '' Stiles looked him, tilting his head in confusion. 

'' Scott will text them until we have the plan sorted out and He'll explain the plan to them. '' Tori said. '' How are you? ''

'' I'm fine, What's the Plan? '' Stiles pulled his sleeves up.

'' The Best plan is to tranquillise them, Creatures might be very powerful and dangerous but We have a disadvantage at a few points. Tranquillisers or anything that can make anyone fall asleep will be effective against us, It keeps us sedated longer than Humans and Werewolves. ''

'' But if that doesn't work. '' Derek glanced at Tori and back at Stiles. '' We'll have to kill them, which I highly doubt is going to be an easy job for us considering the obvious. ''

'' Which is? '' Scott asked, a worried look on his face. 

'' We need the Poison Tori spoke about to make the creatures Kill-able, But the problem is Tori will be kill-able too which will make things riskier for her safety. '' She rolled her eyes at him after he said that.

'' What if She stays out of it? '' Stiles looked at Tori. '' Then we won't have to worry about you dying or being seriously hurt. ''

'' Stiles, I can fend for myself. '' She glared at Stiles. 

'' There are two creatures and You are the only creature who is against them and sided with us, You can't kill them without injuring yourself horribly or possibly die! '' 

'' I can kill one of them with a few boosts, Nightmare isn't my concern because She is not as Dangerous as Berserker, So My main target is Berserker. Besides! Lydia will be very helpful too, Her screams will hurt them- though hurt me too but If one of us are injured badly she can just do her thing and You crawl away, Easy as can be. '' Tori crossed his arms. '' That is if She doesn't die.

'' Alright, Fine. What about me? What can I do of help? '' Stiles looked at them. 

Derek grabbed his shoulders but not tightly. '' Stiles, I would have chosen otherwise but It's the only way. '' Stiles looked at Derek confusingly.

'' I'm not helping? '' He frowned, 

'' You are just- You won't like it. ''

Stiles thought for a minute. '' I'm bait? '' Stiles glared at Derek as he nodded. '' Why am I the bait? '' 

'' Because- '' Tori hated the next word and knew it would trigger him. '' You're- ''

'' Human? '' Stiles cut her off. '' It's because I'm human, right? I'm a weak Human who can't fight and help his friends even if they're in danger. '' 

'' You're not weak Stiles, The Creatures _will_ see you as Weak and target you and I can't have that happening and risking you for dead. '' 

He sighed, '' Fine, I'm bait. When are we doing this? '' 

'' Not sure to be honest, We have to find them before we start. ''

Stiles nodded, Yawning slightly. Tori looked at him. 

'' You seem more tired than usual, Are you getting enough sleep? '' 

He huffed, '' It's no use lying because Derek focuses on my pretty Heart every time. '' Derek glared at him while Stiles stuck his tongue out. '' I keep waking up and not being able to fall asleep for the next hour. '' 

'' Nightmares? '' Tori tilted her head, 

Stiles shook his head, '' Is it because of the Creatures? '' Scott asked, concerned for him.

He hesitated but then nodded. '' Yeah, It scares me to think if anything went wrong and someone got killed while we try to find them. ''

'' Don't worry Stiles, We won't let them get near anyone and I'll make it happen, Now why don't you get rest upstairs And I'll make pizza. '' She smiled.

'' Okay. '' Stiles walked up to his room but then paused and ran back to the staircase. '' Don't forget to add Pepperonis! '' He then ran back to his room.

'' Alright Honeypot! '' Tori shouted back, chuckling. 

'' I'll go explain the Plan to the rest while Stiles rests. '' Scott nodded, waving as he left. 

'' Damn, Thinking about the plan is easy but then actually explaining it is harder than I thought It'd be. '' Tori placed her hands on her hips

'' Yeah. '' Derek sighed. '' Hopefully It goes well. ''

They both walked in the Kitchen. '' Also! '' Tori grabbed his Arm and turned him around

'' Hm? ''

'' Did you and Stiles sleep together? '' She smirked. 

'' What!?- No! '' He tried defending himself. '' He grabbed on my arm in his sleep and I felt bad for him after what he went through so I just- '' 

'' Cuddled with him?~ '' She covered her mouth when she said it, trying to hide the fact that She's about to scream in a _wholesome language._

'' Shut up. ''


	6. Captives and Captors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rouge hunters break into Derek's home with the Trio still inside and are held captive somewhere for almost an entire day,  
> The Hunters claim they are here for Tori but She doesn't know them or why She's being hunted by Rouge Hunters.

Everyone was asleep but Tori who was as a Cat beside Stiles, The Cat stood up slowly and hopped down. Tori then melted back and walked downstairs. 

She got herself something to drink but she paused for a moment, Hearing the wooden floor creak beside her. '' Stiles? '' Tori turned around but instead saw a Random man who whipped a pistol and Hit Tori in the face with the handle, '' Jesus- ''

Tori fell and hit the ground quite hard. By then Derek would have heard the Loud sound of a body hitting the ground and Multiple heart beats in the Kitchen. The man pulled out a taser and Shocked Tori with it, She shook violently but then before She could do or say anything Tori saw something metal hit her head and Fell unconscious. 

Derek woke up, hearing more Hear beats than normal, He stood up and walked down to the Kitchen, Seeing Tori on the ground unconscious. '' T- '' Derek heard a Heart beat behind and When he turned around He got a syringe stuck in his neck then Felt dizzy, collapsing and passing out. It must've been a sleeping drug otherwise Derek wouldn't have fallen asleep that fast. He was then dragged beside Tori inside a Van, But they didn't drive off yet. Stiles was still in his Bedroom, alone. But they probably already knew that.

Next Stiles woke up with the loss of Tori being beside him, He looked around trying to find Tori. He walked out of his room but saw a Syringe on the floor and that made him stop. '' Derek? Tori? '' Stiles grabbed the Syringe, It was still dripping so it must've meant It was just used on someone. All of a sudden he felt a pistol on his back, He flinched, breathing more quieter but faster, He rose his hands up out of instincts to not get himself shot and killed. 

The Man leaned closer to his ears, Stiles closed his eyes tightly at the feeling of his hot breath down his neck, '' Keep walking. '' He pushed the pistol closer to his back, Stiles moved but didn't know where so he just moved forwards, The Man grabbed his shoulder to keep him from running. He walked Stiles outside and Shoved him into the Van. Tori and Derek were there but Still unconscious, Stiles was thankful He wasn't alone but not thankful that they were Unconscious. The Man closed the Van door and locked it with something Stiles wasn't sure of. Then the Van began moving. 

'' Tori? '' Stiles shook her, The only response he got was Soft groaning from her throat. '' Tori wake up. '' He still shook her. 

'' Mph- '' She'd move her head to the side, Opening her eyes slowly. '' Stiles? '' She mumbled quietly. 

'' Yeah, It's me. '' Stiles huffed in relief that she woke up. '' What's going on? Where are they taking us? '' 

'' I don't know Stiles, All i know is that I'm going to stab their hearts out of their chest for using the taser on me so long. '' She groaned, moving her muscles was painful for her, but her arms seemed fine.

Stiles looked at her neck, realising a Collar strapped on her neck and It looked tight, He looked at Derek to see if he had one but He didn't and Tori was the only one with the Collar on her neck. '' Why did they put a Collar on you? '' He examined the Collar. 

'' Huh? '' She looked down, seeing the Collar and groaned, knowing that It's for. '' They put it on so I can't melt into anything. '' 

'' Are you okay? Is it making it hard for you to breathe? '' 

Tori shook her head. '' I'm fine. Check on Derek. '' 

Stiles turned around to Derek, He was still unconscious and saw a Needle spot on his neck and Figured out the Syringe he found on the floor before He was held at gunpoint. He figured it was no use trying to wake him up since He wouldn't wake up. Stiles looked back at Tori and had a scared face on him. 

'' What do you think they want with us? '' Stiles stumbled a little from the Moving Van, 

'' I don't know But I think they know about the Creatures since they knew I'd try to become an animal so they collared me. '' Tori was still slightly dazed from the taser. 

'' Tori, I don't want to die. '' Stiles whispered to her, his voice sounded as if he was going to break out crying real soon. 

Tori grabbed Stiles and pulled him into a hug, Rubbing his back in a comforting way and it helped. '' You won't die, I won't let you die. I won't let Derek die either. '' Stiles dug his face on her shoulder, his urge to cry was finally gone.

The Van then stopped, Stiles scurried beside Tori and further from the door which had opened. All Tori could see was two men who didn't even wear masks to hide themselves. 

'' Get out. '' The blonde man said, While the other Grabbed Derek and hauled him out and into a house then into the Basement. 

'' Fine but Touch the kid and I swear to god I will rip your Heart out and make you watch as I squeeze it into a fucking pulp before you die from shock. '' Tori barked at the man, The man grabbed her arm and threw her out, along with Stiles who followed behind. Tori stood up, Stiles hiding behind Tori. 

'' Move it. '' The man ushered both of them inside the house, She walked inside and Stiles followed. Their hands weren't tied up but One of them had held A pistol behind Stiles so She couldn't do anything without them killing Stiles. 

Before She walked down to the basement, The black haired man shoved a taser on the back of her neck, Shocking her and making her tumble down the stairs. '' Tori! '' Stiles ran down to her.

'' Bastard- '' She arched her back, obviously unable to move properly as she just got tased on the back of her neck. 

They then shoved Stiles into the wall beside Derek who was still unconscious and chained from his waist, wrists and ankles. They then chained Stiles but just his Wrists considering he didn't have any abilities. While the other blonde man was with Stiles, The black haired one was chaining up Tori who was staring at him. She was unable to move from the shock as the Man chained her neck, waist, ankles and Wrists. All of them weren't chained to the ceiling so they were sitting, backs behind the wall.

Stiles was shaking, scared that they'd torture him. He then heard Groaning beside him, Derek was finally waking up and began trying to free himself from the Chains, growling and snarling towards the Men. '' Derek? '' Stiles looked at him.

Derek looked at Stiles, Stiles being scared out of his mind. '' Did they hurt you? Because I swear to god if they did- ''

'' We didn't and We got the same response with the Monster you've been keeping hidden from the hunters. '' Blondie looked at Tori who was still staring at him and fighting the urge to kill him in front of Stiles. '' That Thing is dangerous and we will keep it from spilling innocent blood. '' 

'' She hasn't done anything to anyone! '' Stiles squeaked, trying to defend Tori. 

'' You'd believe that but you haven't seen what these- _Things_ are capable of, And. '' Blondie crouched in front of Stiles, him wincing. '' You will be happy that It dies because I will save you from being ripped apart by that _Monster._ '' 

'' Why did you take them too? Why not just take me and Leave them be. '' The chains were very short that Tori couldn't even move her arm. 

'' Mild Inconvenience, Plus, Why not snatch a Werewolf while we were at it? The less the werewolves the better the world becomes. '' Black haired smiled at her.

'' Let him go then, He's human and He's not a threat to anyone. ''

'' He will be once he runs to his friends and tells them that You were taken, So we'll just have to kill him. '' Stiles flinched very hard at that word. '' And then We'll kill him. '' Blondie pointed at Derek who growled. '' And then we will kill you. '' He looked at Tori. 

'' Killing an Innocent kid is as bad as killing innocent Creatures. '' She glared at him, Her pupils becoming sharp like a cats out of anger.

'' He's far from innocent, He helped you freaks, Covered for you, Saved you from death. '' Blondie then stood up. '' Speaking of death, We have a surprise. '' He smiled and walked upstairs and grabbed a bag. Heading downstairs and placing the bag on the table. '' We found one of these pretty things and Found out that, '' He grabbed it out, Tori couldn't see what it was. '' They make you killable. '' She then saw what the thing he held was, It was the Crystallised Poison that She hated, Causing her to wiggle around and attempt to break the chains but it was no use. '' Oh? We're getting a reaction from you meaning It's the real deal. '' Black haired then smirked, 

'' If you hurt Her I will kill you! '' Derek Snapped

'' Shut up with your pathetic threats, Runt! '' Black hair grabbed tape roll and taped Derek's mouth shut. 

'' Now, '' The other man spoke. '' Why don't we test the little sucker huh? '' He grabbed the taser and walked to Tori, tasing her again and making her immobile, She closed her eyes tightly trying to not make a sound. The man pulled away. '' Why don't _we_ show them how Far from innocent you are. '' He unchained her, Since She couldn't move but only with a few twitches He didn't hesitate and cower away from her. He just calmly removed the Chains and stepped back. 

She groaned, It was very uncomfortable to be unable to move without your whole body tingling in pain. She just leaned her head back against the wall. 

'' C'mon! Show them how You kill people! Show them how _dangerous_ you are and how much of a _Monster_ you are and always will be! '' The Man kept trying to motivate her to kill him. Eventually she caved, Melting into a Massive Dire wolf and Growling heavily towards the men, She was now capable of moving around.

Stiles' eyes widened as He saw the woman who was his friend become something Terrifying and Big, The size of it was bigger than a Werewolves' Alpha form. 

The Dire wolf snarled at them, Their Claws growing in size as the Man laughed. '' See!? Your friend just became _the_ Monster who kills people for pleasure!, '' It'd then leap towards the Man, Biting his leg and made him fall on his back, pulling him towards it and pinned him under them with their sharp ass claws.

They were about to bite the man's throat out until. '' Tori! '' Stiles shouted. The Dire wolf looked at Stiles, Tilting their head before it felt a massive shock in their side. The man had pulled the taser on it when it was distracted by Stiles, They'd roar and stagger behind it, Growling as it just began sinking. Eventually it fell on it's stomach as It was unable to lift itself from the shock. 

The men placed a metal dog muzzle on it and Chained it up again, Making It unable to go back to their original form. The Wolf tried it's best to snap the metal muzzle that was preventing from barking or growling loudly. 

'' We will be right back and then We will get to business. '' Both of the men walked upstairs and drove elsewhere, They knew because the Van always screeched when It was moving.

'' Tori? '' Stiles whimpered, looking at her- or the Dire wolf. It'd look at him then look down at the fear on his face when She became the Dire wolf, The wolf whimpered slightly. '' Are you okay? '', The Dire wolf didn't respond, not even a nod or a shrug; It looked upset that It scared Stiles badly with it's size and claws.

Even Derek looked shocked but not scared, He tried saying something but it came out muffled due to the Tape. 

Four hours later and the Men hadn't returned back. Stiles and Derek had fallen asleep but Tori remained awake, Unable to sleep with the Dog muzzle stuck on her. She tried clawing the Muzzle off but her paws were chained together and so were her ankles, She then gave up, laying down on stomach and dropping her head on the cold concrete floor, She tugged the chains slightly to get in a better position. Dust began falling in front of her, Her eyes widened as she looked up. The walls looked old, Old enough to _rip_ the chains out. Tori stood up and began pulling the chains, More dust began falling down. She'd pull and tug on the chains as hard as she could, The Wall began being ripped apart, Cracks forming in the wall from the base of the chains

Stiles shortly woke up from all the cracking sounds, He looked up and noticed the Wolf pulling on the chains and the wall cracking. '' Tori? '' 

The Dire Wolf roared but It was muffled due to the Dog muzzle, It pulled harder and harder with the help of it's back legs pushing against the wall. It was able move their legs freely but not separate paws. 

Derek then woke up and saw It pulling on the chains, The walls were almost cracked fully around the base of the chain, The Base of the chain almost broke apart.

It'd then pulled one last time and the Base was ripped apart, Making the Wolf fall forwards but then stood back up. They'd hobble to the broken sharp brick on the floor and Smashed the Chains on her front paws, They'd claw the other chains from It's Ankles. It was free from the chains but the only thing left was the Collar on it's neck but It wouldn't do anything about it for now. 

'' Break our chains! '' Stiles was happy that Tori broke off the chains from her side so she could break theirs and they would finally get out. 

The Dire wolf was about to walk to Stiles but the screeching came back, The Men had finally returned and The Wolf just crouched up the stairs. '' Tori! '' He thought She had abandoned them. They then heard the front door close and wood creaking closer to them.

They walked down the stairs to the basement, before realising Tori was gone and the Chains were ripped off the wall. '' Where's the bitch. '' The Blondie snapped his head towards Stiles, stomping towards him and grabbing his neck, Stiles wiggled, unable to breathe. Derek tried to get to Stiles but he was Chained and they were too strong. 

The Black haired man then came flying down the stairs, His stomach slashed and a few scratches and bites around his face and legs, Blood was everywhere on him. Blondie turned around to see the Dire wolf leap down and Slashed the Black haired man's throat, fatally killing him. The Wolf turned to the Blondie, who was terrified, He unchained Stiles and grabbed his knife, Pulling Stiles in front of him and Holding the knife to his throat. Stiles was shaking and trembling.

Derek kept making muffled sounds which sounded like ''let go of him'' and ''ill kill you'' , The Dire wolves' pupils formed a sharp line, Growling and making Horrific sounds that no Wolf or dire wolf should make. He kept the knife to Stiles' throat as he kept wiggling and squirming trying to get out of his grip but he was too strong. 

'' I'll kill him, I will! '', Stiles' eyes were flooded with tears. His tears made the Dire wolf surrender, backing off so he could let go of Stiles, but he didn't. 

Out of instinct Stiles stepped on his foot hard then Headbutted Blondie's nose, Blondie let go of Stiles as he ran away from him, The Man grabbed his nose. '' Son of a b- '' 

The Dire wolf then leaped on Blondie, Making Blondie fall on his back and The Wolf's weight kept him down. Stiles unchained Derek and helped him stand up. Blondie then grabbed his gun from his pocket and Fired at the Wolf two times in the Stomach, Blood poured down and It roared in pain. Stiles flinched at the loud gunfire and the roaring. Finally It slashed Blondie's throat, Blood gushing out of him as The Dire wolf fell on it's side.

Stiles looked at the Wolf, Blood coming out of the bullet wounds in it's stomach. His Stomach dropped, '' Tori!? '' He rushed over to the Wolf and looked at it's wounds. '' Tori! '' 

Derek grabbed the padlock and ripped it out of the collar, Making the collar open on it's own. Tori melted back to her normal self but the wounds remained and they were bleeding bad. '' Derek! '' Derek looked at Tori's stomach, blood coating her shirt and jeans, The Concrete under Tori also had a puddle of blood. Stiles held her as she tried to put pressure on her stomach but couldn't because She was in too much pain and there were two bullet holes in her so It made things worse. 

Derek kept thinking, panic flooded his head and he couldn't think straight. He then looked at the Man's corpse. '' Van- Get the Van started Stiles! '' He grabbed what looked like a car key on the table and gave it to Stiles, Stiles didn't want to leave Tori but had to so he could get the Van started up. '' Hurry! '' Stiles bolted upstairs while Derek grabbed Tori gently and carried her upstairs, Stiles managed to get the Van started and rushed out to help Derek. '' Get in the back with Tori, I'll drive us to hospital. '' Stiles nodded, taking over and carrying Tori in the back of the van, He closed the doors and Felt the Van moving.

'' I don't wanna die- '' Tori coughed up blood, '' -Please. '' Her voice sounded like she was struggling really bad, She had tears in her eyes which made Stiles tear up too. 

'' You won't- you'll be fine. Like what you told me when We were in the Van? I won't let you die either- '' Stiles was shaking, fearing that She'd bleed out and die in front of him.

Derek swallowed a lump of emotions, trying not to cry as he was listening to them and hearing Tori struggle.

'' I'm sorry- I'm sorry for scaring y-you. '' Blood was all over the Van's back floor '' I didn't- want to scare you when I went out-out of control. '' 

'' You don't have to be sorry- You don't have to be sorry for anything that happened in there, You saved us and Now I want to save you. 

Tori smiled, her lips bloodied and speckles of blood on her chin and cheek. She felt really tired and pained, Her eyelids closing and her head just fell to her side, going limp.

'' No no, no- Tori! ''


	7. SORRY!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is not a chapter  
> its my excuse

i have abandoned this fic since i didnt really get too into it with the paragraphs and they are as long as my brain can process so im moving on to another fic if you'd like to see about to dwell in my profile :))

enjoy other great and amazing stiles x derek fixs cause i moved on from teen wolf too early


End file.
